nunca bailo sola
by yaoist secret
Summary: Durmisa es una hermosa mujer que llega a silent hill sin motivo aparente;hasta que llega el momento de replantearse su estilo de vida y su dañina relacion con su esposo.una noche de parranda perfecta la lleva a las puertas de silent hill pero¿podra salir?
1. Chapter 1

_**Nuca bailo sola…**_

…

…

Basado en la saga de videojuegos de Konami "silent hill" y en una leyenda aborigen propia de mi país. ( Por supuesto que cuando digo basada me refiero a que no se lo tomen literal… en el capítulo final publicare la leyenda completa en breves líneas….)

…

Si esta sale bien… planeo hacerlo con muchas más…

…

_Capitulo uno: bailando hasta el alba._

…

Aun recuerdo esa noche, hacia tanto frio… pero me encanta ver nevar… corría como una gacela por la calle principal; hasta que sentí una mano caliente que toco mi cintura descubierta sus dedos tan calientes me quemaron y sus ojos azules se clavaron en los míos.

-:-Deja de correr….

-:-Ah? – pregunte no asustada; sino sorprendida. Me encanta cuando un hombre tiene esa dedicación conmigo… me hipnotiza que me demuestren lo que valgo… que valgo la pena una escena o el ridículo.

-:- los ángeles pueden volar, querida…. – su aliento olía a bebida blanca… dios me encanto la belleza de sus palabras…

-:- y tu eres un demonio?... vas a secuestrarme?.. - aproveche el vapor que salía de nuestras bocas para lanzarle una bocanada de este que llegara hasta sus labios… y que su nariz captara aquel labial saborizado con uva…

-:- m… no… -lo pensó unos momentos y luego apretó mi cintura contra su chaqueta de cuero.- soy de los diablillos que se contentan con sacar a bailar a los ángeles… y robarle una pluma o dos…

-:- inténtalo.. – sonreí provocadora y luego mordí mi labio inferior sin dejar de mirar nunca sus ojos… el entonces abrió la puerta de su auto y me pidió que le enseñase un buen lugar- no eres de esta ciudad verdad?

-:- oh! Claro… vengo de un pueblo hermoso… pero aburrido…

-:- bueno… dejo de ser un pueblo hermoso… - le guiñe el ojo mientras él se colocaba un cigarrillo en la boca.

-:- porque?... lo conoces?

-:- no… pero imagino que aun pueblo aburrido… solo tu podías dárselo… - detesto el cigarrillo…deja olor en la ropa… y luego es un fastidio lidiar en casa. – Si quieres besar algo… prueba con mi boca más tarde… - me sentía completamente seducida… me recordaba a alguien… pero no tengo idea de a quien me recuerda…

-:- está bien… no quisiera que el humo me distrajera de tu hermosa figura…. Y tu nombre?...

-:- el diablo me quiere consigo… y no se molesta en aprender mi nombre?... Durmisa… me llaman los demonios…

-:- y quienes se portan bien? Como te llaman?... – se sonrió y me miro a los ojos, mi cuerpo ardía con solo imaginármelo bailar…

…

…

Llegamos a mi sitio favorito… música todos los días… y siempre personas cálidas que quieren bailar… hechizarte toda la noche con sus caderas y sus pies. El descendió primero y me abrió la puerta… era como un celebridad… y así la pase toda la noche… estaba amaneciendo y el lugar cerrando.. Pero aún quedaba mucho por divertirnos.

-:- se ve que no saben que ninguna fiesta puede acabar mientras el alma de la misma siga con nosotros… ¿te gusta viajar? Mi pueblo queda a unas horas de aquí… y tiene un sitio muy bueno… te encantara…

-:-.. ¿Es una proporción de algún tipo? – me gusta divertirme con los hombres guapos… pero ellos debe ser quienes paguen la fiesta…

-:- tú y yo… amanecer en mi auto… y luego un día de turismo en una pueblo hermoso…

-:- suena bien… mientras no pretendas aprovecharte de mí…

-:- oh! Claro que no! – Me abrió la puerta como un caballero y lo repitió con su automóvil – deberíamos pasar por tu casa para avisarle al señor… - miro mi alianza de casamiento. La escondí con recelo en mi ropa interior y le mire sonriendo.

-:- vamos?... le quite la envoltura a una goma de mascar de cereza y comencé con mi cortejo.

Por suerte fue como prometió una hora de recorrido el auto se detuvo en la banquina. Me desperece y espere a que el bajase para abrirme la puerta.

-:- aguarda aquí… algo le sucedió automóvil…

…

…

Lo vi bajándose preocupado… toda las ganas de divertirme se dieron en cuanto vi que se acostaba sobre el asfalto.. No podía creer estar junto a una carretera barada con un extraño… debajo de su auto…

Salí del auto y camine junto a él. Detesto ver a los hombres trabajando… aunque pronto se levanto y me sonrió nervioso…

-:- esta pinchado…

-:- bueno, pon la refacción – le verdad su mirada me parecía inexplicablemente atemorizante… de no ser por lo delgado y alto de mis tacos hubiese salido corriendo. Pero para ocultar mi incomodidad hice ademanes contoneando mi cuello y mis hombros.

-:- solo traigo una…

-:- cuantas se rompieron? – dije mientras bufaba; ya no me parecía divertido en medio de una carretera con un sujeto que ni conocía.

-:- dos…. Pero es extraño… la delantera izquierda y la trasera derecha… esto no fue accidental… además yo me baje porque el motor se apago… - troto hasta la puerta del conductor y giro la llave. Yo me sobresalte al oír el motor….. Era suficiente para mí. Sin decir una palabra comencé mi camino por la carretera, pero en sentido contrario; para buscar mi casa de nuevo.

-:- espera! Durmisa! ¿A dónde vas? – el intento seguir mea pie, pero yo comencé a apurar el paso, mis pequeños y ajustados pies se colocaban unos delante al otro cada vez permaneciendo menos tiempo en el suelo. No me volteé ni le conteste. Hasta que el troto y me tomo del brazo. El miedo me impidió gritar o hacer cualquier cosa; solo mire su cara. –durmisa; vamos por este lado el pueblo que sigue solo queda a un kilometro de aquí… yo iré a buscar una refacción mas… ¿Por qué no aguardas en el auto?

-:- ¿planeas dejarme sola en un auto abandonado?... – me reí fingiendo que me daba igual lo que el pensase; sin embargo no podía dejar de temblar, la situación me daba mala espina.

-:- ven con migo… durmisa… seguro que el brillo de tus ojos apartaría la niebla de silent hill…

-:- silent hill?... – me reí – ese pueblo se volvió cenizas varias veces… no creo que alguien tenga un negocio inflamable allí… - negue con mi mano

-:- bueno… no pierdo nada por intentar… además así podre llevarte a casa… no quería que salieran las cosas así….

-:- pero así salieron… tomo esa rueda y vámonos… - aun intento de pensar donde oí ese rumor… ya que no recuerdo haber venido a silent hill… son tantos hospitales que parece una ciudad para ancianos y enfermos terminales… quizás de vieja podría vivir allí un tiempo… el Toluca se ve hermoso desde donde se lo mire….

…

…

Mis zapatos comenzaban a hacerme doler los pies… un kilometro es bastante más si el trayecto es lineal y no conoces a quien camina a tu lado y solo hablas del clima o del asfalto…

-:- podríamos volver a intentarlo en otra ocasión? – preguntó finalmente y yo me reí un poco; tenía que darle esperanzas hasta que me volviese a casa… luego lo rechazaría… lo hice muchas veces antes…

-:- claro… esto solo es un golpe de mala suerte… - en mi boca el aliento a cerveza me daba más sed y la cantidad ingerida antes del viaje me hacia desear de verdad que hubiese una taller… o al menos una estación de servicio con alguien amable ansioso por ayudarme y prestarme su llave del baño. – mi risita intento relajarlo, pero ese sujeto era ahora un atado de nervios…

-:- eres feliz?... – me pregunto mientras seguía empujando la rueda

-:- que dices? – me reía sorprendida por la pregunta. – que si soy feliz?... bueno… no estoy muy feliz ahora….

-:- uno siempre tiene momentos en los que ESTA triste, enojado, alegre…. Pero yo quiero saber si tu ERES feliz…

-:- oh! Perfecto… déjame ver? Me hablaras de lo "malo" de salir a divertirse ¿ no tiene nada de malo… sé cómo cuidarme… y no es que salga con cualquiera… después de todo salí contigo….

-:- no. Es solo que te veo tan hermosa y de buen ánimo siempre… sin embargo… esconces tu alianza …. ¿ Acaso no es el que te hace feliz?...

-:- no tiene nada de malo… no la escodo para que me crean soltera… sino para que no se pierda… se puso tan reiterativo y aburrido cuando la olvide en el salón de belleza… deberías haberlo visto… - recordar esa escena me hizo reír… recuerdo que no quedo un solo cabello en sus sitio cuando le dije que no sabía donde había perdido mi anillo… pero volviendo sobre mis pasos mi estilista la tenia… la había olvidado tras hacerme unos tratamientos en las uñas… nunca había visto a un ser humano tan nervioso… y hablo por él…

-:- ah… - su rostro es muy familiar.. ¡Porque me da la impresión de que lo conozco?...

-:- eludiste mi pregunta… ¿eres feliz?

-:- ¿eso importa?…. – conteste tajante y ambos quedamos en silencio.

…

…

El camino hasta la entrada del pueblo fue muy incómoda… detesto que el resto del mundo considere que por ser libre tengo problemas de conducta…

Desde la autopista tuvimos que tomar un camino más delgado… y si no mal recuerdo… llegamos a la calle mildwich; entonces el volvió a abrir la boca, al menos comprobé que no había muerto de indiferencia.

-:- son solo cuatro o cinco calles hasta el expendio de combustibles… espero que tengan un mecánico que pueda ayudarme. Sin embargo… como recién amanece… quizás debamos quedarnos…

-:- espero que no estés planeando nada… porque nada sucederá… si está abierto el shop… cuando mucho te comprare unos pañuelos descartables mientras me tomo un café… aléjate de mi…. Me das miedo!... – en realidad me incomodaba… pocas cosas me han dado realmente miedo en mi vida…

-:- Durmisa! Espera… ¿ que dije de malo? Es la verdad?... seguro venden gasolina todo el día… pero te doy una noticia escalofriante; los mecánicos son seres humanos y suelen tener periodos de descanso… y recién amaneció hace un momento…

-:- una hora… - lo interrumpí – hace más de una hora que amaneció… sabia que este pueblo de porquería era todo un engaño… es posible que ni siquiera hayas descompuesto su auto… sino que era una excusa para llevarme a la cama!...

-:- hubieses aceptado de todas formas! – dijo soltando la rueda que se dirigió por su voluntad casi hasta la esquina donde se detuvo carente de ímpetu – hubieses aceptado solo con un trago mas o dos!... no tenia que desarmar mi auto y abandonarlo en el medio de una carretera!... no tenia porque traerte y hacerte caminar un kilometro!... – si bien no gritaba el tono que tenía su voz me molestaba tanto como lo que decía con esta. Mostro una cara completamente distinta a la que yo conocía, y me intimido un poco.

-:- levántame la mano si te atreves idiota!- le grite con toda mi fuerza, peor tras la ulti9ma vocal abrí los ojos y lo mire estaba tan sorprendida como él mientras mi mano estaba fija amenazante de dar yo el primer golpe.

-:- lo siento… - dijo el y se apresuro a seguir su rueda… mientras yo que de helada… me sentí como desnuda. Y me dio vergüenza que él me mirara de nuevo. Por lo que no lo seguí.

-:-… - oí sus pasos detrás de mí y luego su abrigo pesado sobre mis hombros… - lamento todo lo que dije… Eolo estoy muy tenso… ¿vamos?...

-:- vamos… - le dije muy bajo… aun me pregunto si él me escucho decirlo. Pero ahora estábamos más cerca. Al llegar a la gasolinera, dos malas noticias… las persianas bajas y con polvillo acumulado… hacía tiempo que no se abrían; la segunda… un automóvil desarmado en la puerta, con extraños golpes como si un elefante se hubiese encarado de la "remodelación".

-:- bueno… habrá que ver si en la ciudad no hay otra estación… creo que hay… - rasco su cabeza y miro el cartel de las intersecciones… como si eso fuese a decirla a adonde debíamos dirigirnos – bloch y elroy… que hay una en valle sur…

-:- que esperas… vamos! – lo anime en cuanto vi ese rostro inseguro…

-:- mejor permíteme que te rente un cuarto así descansad…

-:- porque?... – que me trate tan bien me confunde… siempre me dicen lo mismo… y por lo general yo sigo su juego sin picar… pero él me hace dudar tanto..

-:- bueno… la otra estación que conozco… queda del otro lado del pueblo; no puedo pedirte que me acompañes…

-:- no quiero un cuarto… - no quería dar pie a situaciones incomodas. – déjame en algún café…

-:- está bien… - y me sonrió… solo quiero que se explique y me diga si de verdad piensa que soy una prostituta. Y mentir le sobre lo que dije hace un rato… nadie debe saber sobre lo del golpe…

-:- quien crees que soy?... – lo mire a los ojos, pero el dio vuelta la cara y luego me tomo la mano.

-:- creí que quedo en claro que no lo dije de verdad.. Es solo que me siento tan abrumado frente a tu belleza… que actuó como un payaso… pero déjame dejarte en un sitio cálido… - me inhinibi completamente de nuevo y solo lo mire …

…

…

Llegamos al su "buen lugar"" el café 5 to 9… pero cerrado y abandonado… ¡ qué sucedía con este sitio? Toda la ciudad había sido abandonada?...

-:- ¿podías esperar aquí?...

-:- si.. Al menos dormiré una siesta… serviría mucho para curar mi borrachera… - los pies me temblaban un poco… no es bueno mezclar el alcohol con otro ejercicio distinto de bailar…

-:- bien entonces… pero quizás necesites esto… lo llevo por situaciones como estas… - se acerco a mí y despacio escurrió sus manos por dentro del abriga que me cubría; cuando estaba por gritarle el solo reviso un bolsillo interno y dejo sobre la mesa una pequeña licorera.

-:- ¿piensas en momentos en los que estés en una ciudad abandonada buscando la refacción de tu vehículo?...

-:- bueno – se rio – soy un poco paranoico; pero no tanto… lo tengo por si quiero algo de alcohol… y en sonde me encuentro parece no haber rasgos de alcohol…

-:- porque no te lo llevas tu entonces?.. – ya conduje con varias copas hasta aquí… preferiría llevarte a casa en una pieza…

-:- no, ya no quiero volver a casa… cuando arregles tu auto llévame a la estación de trenes… o de autobuses… - necesitaba alejarme de casa… ya no quería volver… destape la licorera y di dos tragos grandes… ese fuego que bajaba por mi garganta no podía quemarme…pues mi pecho se sentía como devastado por las llamas… y todo por ese grito inconsciente…lo vi alejarse sobándose los brazos antes de empujar su bendita rueda calle abajo.

….

….

…

… end del capitulo uno.

¿Qué les parece esta señorita? Todo un caso extraño no?...

¿Para qué habrá llegado a silent hill?...

Un beso enorme a todos… espérenme para el capitulo dos de Nunca bailo sola.


	2. Chapter 2

Nunca bailo sola capitulo 2: destejiendo los zapatos…

.

.

.

Resumen: Durmisa llego a Silent Hill y se quedo en el 5 to 9 café esperando a que el automóvil esté listo para intentar huir de su vida. Con una licorera y una chaqueta de cuero esperaba… quizás para siempre.

…

Se puso de pie y se acerco a la barra, si no había atención intentaría prepararse un café. Pero le llamo la atención un bloc de notas. Estaba mojado y la tinta a base de agua había bailado con la humedad dejando sus datos ilegibles. Solo un parte de un nombre era legible "ry M" ¿Quién era y que habría deseado comunicar? Era lo que menos le importaba traspaso la barra y se acerco a la cocina. Encendió un anafe y lo dejo al máximo. La temperatura bajaba mas y mas en sonde sea que estuviese. Saco una taza del estante y luego tomo la lata de café. Sin embargo; en el donde debía haber granos en el fondo de la lata dormía una nota. "el café se acabo. Mike me dijo que compro; pero no lo encuentro. El jefe se va a enojar".

-:- perfecto - mascullo molesta – esto es perfecto…. – molesta abrió la alacena de y comenzó a abrir todos los paquetes. Pero se detuvo con uno sin ninguna impresión y que no tenia olor a nada… con sus largas uñas pellizco la envoltura y tiro con fuerza; los granos de café se regaron el suelo sorprendiendo a una mujer que casi grito por su parecido con las cucarachas. Puso un poco de granos en la cafetera y la encendió. Cuando el agua estuvo caliente por algún motivo no caía. ¿Se habría tapado el filtro?

Con paciencia desarmo el aparato y vio un pañuelo cubriendo la boca del filtro. Lo tomo en sus manos y lo estiro. El pañuelo negro tenía los bordes hechos de puntilla del mismo color obscuro. Le dio algo de escalofrío y solo calentó agua en la hornalla para hacerse un té.

…

…

No tenía idea cuanto tiempo había pasado ya… nunca fue su especialidad tampoco… una vez recordaba que había amanecido antes de que pudiese volver a casa… y que él estaba allí esperándola… su esposo; el hombre que había jurado ante dios amarla con todos sus defectos y sus virtudes… y ella solo metió su mano dentro de su cartera sin mirar el bolso; para ponerse la alianza que ese pacto había dado como símbolo de unión.

-:- Durmisa… - suspiro el hombre poniéndose de pie. Su voz era ronca ahora quizás por el sueño; quizás por el enojo…- Durmisa…. - Dijo un poco más alto mientras dejaba caer una taza de café ya helado dentro del lavabo de la cocina.

-:- vaya… que tarde se hizo no?... – rio nerviosa sacando la mano del bolso ya con su argolla matrimonial adornando su dedo anular. - ¿A dónde vas?... – ella se quedo mirando a su esposo que le dio la espalda dirigiéndose a la alcoba.

-:- Durmisa… - apoyo su puño cerrado en la pared y luego estiro la mano antes de echar su peso sobre el papel tapiz color durazno claro. – déjame ir al cuarto… estoy cansado…

-:- déjame ayudarte…

-:- no! – levanto al voz y bajo la cabeza, dejando la espalda arqueada como un gato furioso o asustado – tienes olor a alcohol y cigarrillos!... sabes que detesto ese olor.. Me da nauseas!

En silencio e quedo mirando el piso. Habían aureolas de agua seca en el piso de madera… una vez que oyó la puerta del cuarto cerrarse dejo caer su bolso sobre un sillón y se sentó en el sofá que estaba al frente. Solo interrumpiendo su descanso para desabrocharse sus zapatos . Luego de cerrar sus ojos unos segundos se puso de pie, y camino al cuatro de huéspedes de la casa… el cuarto que habían dejado listo para la llegada de cualquier pariente… o, lo más importante un niño, o una niña… que hiciera ruido en los pasillos… se acostó en esa cama desmontable y se tendió a dormir… no quería acostarse junto a él… oliendo así, cansada así… quizás borracha así…

…

….

Ya había tomado tres tazas de té mientras miraba por los vidrios. Y la refacción aun no llegaba…. Con cuidado se puso de pie y salió, esperaría afuera..

…

…

Dormitaba con sus dedos desnudos casi cayéndose del frio. Hasta que escucho el automóvil por la calle. Entonces camino hasta el cordón de la vereda y estaba por hacer señas cuando vio que el conductor estaba empapado en sangre y tierra y conducía erráticamente dando volantazos a la izquierda y a la derecha zigzagueando por la calle . Sus ojos se cruzaron por un instante y el por poco y le echa el auto encima. A centímetros de ella el hombre abre la puerta y le extiende la mano. Este estaba llena de sangre y tenía una pistola en el regazo.

-:Durmisa…- jadeo- ven… sube..

-:- no pienso subirme a esa cosa!

-:- con un demonio! Sube te al auto!

-:- estas demente!

-:- con un demonio! Durmisa no te pido que te revuelques conmigo! Quiero que te subas en el automóvil ahora!

-:- NO lo hare!  
-:- eres muy caprichosa! Quién diría que una Zorra me saldría más cara que una prostituta… entra al auto o morirás!

Asustada Durmisa cierra la puerta del automóvil y huye hasta la esquina por miedo de que el busque de matarla. Allí se vio cara a cara con la desazón detestaba cuando los hombres le gritaba… podía esperarlo de todos… menos de un hombre…. Le daban tanta repulsión… como la sangre…

**flash back**

Se quedo paralizada por el miedo así apoyada contra la pared y con el torso inclinado hacia adelante alejo su mano de su rostro para ver entre sus dedos sangre.. Su sangre que había brotado de una herida facial. Y al levantar lo ojos estaba allí la silueta del hombre que amaba acercándose a ella. Despacio como un gato harto de jugar con un ratón. Ella bajo la mirada y vio sus zapatos acercándose a ella y cerró los ojos mientras oía como la insultaban

** Fin del flash back**

Abrió los ojos sorprendida; ya que tenía el automóvil allí delante suyo con la puerta abierta nuevamente y desde adentro el hombre le decía que entrase casi al borde de un ataque de nervios… miraba a cada rato el espejo retrovisor diciendo que ya venia que ya venía…

-:- quien viene! -Miraba Durmisa detrás del vehículo y solo estaba la niebla y la marca de los neumáticos en la calle. – dime quien viene!

-:- Durmisa… mira… - tomaba aire intentando de parecer relajado pero contrario a eso temblaba y parecía enloqueced por lapsos de tiempo intermitentes…- escúchame con atención – respiraba haciendo un ademan con la mano – si subes al auto… mañana estarás respirando en casa… sana y salva… si no decides subirte al auto… bien.. Te respeto… pero tú amanecerás muerta! Muy muerta más que muerta! Despedazada y tirada y sabes que… ¿sabes qué?... – una risita nerviosa se escapaba de sus labios más que nada por el pánico de no poder quitar los ojos del espejo retrovisor. - … yo no seré responsable… no.. No… ¿ qué dices… subes?...

-:- olvídalo! Aléjate de mí… Durmisa se alejo del vehículo que contrario a lo que ella pensaba no la siguió; sino que arrojo algo por la ventanilla y luego viro en otra dirección. Continuando con esa rutina extraña tacando bocina y haciendo juego de luces. Durmisa se quedo estática mientras vio el automóvil perderse ruidosamente en la niebla. Y luego camino hasta lo que había sido arrojado desde el vehículo.

Se agacho rápidamente al ver que ese algo brillaba. Peor retrocedió al distinguir que era el arma que le había visto n el regazo del hombre dueño del auto. Al pistola de mano era plateada destellaba como la luz del sol, que pena que estuviese tan nublado. Y envolviendo el arma había una nota manchada con sangre fresca… quizás también de él.. Miro la letra manuscrita nerviosa.

Podía leerse a pesar de ello con claridad "parecen ser atraídos por la luz. Es por eso que quienes necesiten luz para ver sean su presa natural. Ellos también reaccionan a los sonidos. Si quieres mantenerte con vida mejor será que te sientes en la obscuridad y permanezcas callado. Peor probablemente ni so te salve."

Durmisa no podía entender si ese papel estaba relacionado con el miedo del conductor de coche o no. Peor utilizo la nota para envolver el arma y deslizarla en su bolsa. No pensaba utilizarla. Peor no podía dejarla tirada en la calle.

…

…

Desorientada entró a caminar por las calles. Buscando una puerta que pudiera abrirse a su necesidad de calor. Pero todos los picaportes estaban atascados o rotos. Y ninguna tienda parecía abierta, a pesar de que el sol debería estar arriba de su cabeza… ¿ acaso los pueblerinos solo saben dormir'… ¿Qué clase de ciudad turística era esa?... tenía muchas atracciones y muchas cosas… pero nada de gente. De la nada vio un papel brillante que tobo toda su atención. Al levantarlo vio donde estaba... "Silent Hill"…suspiro mientras leía el folleto del parque de atracciones…

** Flash back**

-:- ¿Qué hace una señorita tan linda tan sola… - Durmisa estaba triste, pero aun así obsequio sus ojos de sol al extraño que oía por primera vez. El joven al contemplar la grandeza de sus ojos se distrajo de su trabajo y dejo volar al menos treinta globos inflados de helio. Mientras solo sostenía en su mano en que era p ata Durmisa…

-:-…- Durmisa rio y se quedo contemplando al Robbie gigante que solo sostenía un globo celeste cielo.  
-:- estaba por preguntarte cuál es tu color favorito... – el empleado del parque seguro estaba tan sonrojado como su voz denotaba vergüenza.

-:- siempre me gusto el celeste cielo… por que puede esconderse donde nadie lo vea… - la joven tomo el globo y lo ato al prendedor de su bolso. - ¿y tú qué tal?... aun trabajas aquí? O puedes quitarte este estúpido disfraz… - rio ella mientras veía al joven luchar pata quitarse la enorme cabeza de conejo

-:- bueno… creo que no ganaré mucho esta semana descontando los globos… puedo tomarme el día libre…

-:- y como se vive con el sueldo del hombre conejo?

-:- no es hombre conejo; se llama Robbie… - sacudió sus manos intentando verse gracioso - solo es un trabajo extra… trabajo en una empresa pequeña… esto solo son más ingresos.. Para más inversiones…

-:- suena complicado… - ella rio seductora mirando a través de los ojos huecos del muñeco

-:- bueno… un helado puede solucionarlo…

** Fin del flash back**

-:- es verdad… aquí fue todo… en Silent Hill… gracias a que me encontró pudo salir de aquí… solo después de conocerme puedo decirle a sus padres que no quería seguir en este pueblo… y no me extraña que lo detestase tanto… esta vista es horrible… - Durmisa hablaba sola mientras caminaba herrando por las calles… casi vagabundeaba de puerta en muerta. Empujándola despacio. Golpeándola o incluso rayándola con sus llaves.. Frustrada y con mucho frio la mujer pateo un costal de basura para poder sentir sus pies y detrás de este costal aprecio la rueda descompuesta que el hombre había estado rodando durante toda su travesía.

-:- ¿¡ qué es eso? Lo sabia! Lo sabia! Ese estúpido me engaño con sus buenos modales… con sus detalles! Dios lo detesto! – casi como una adolescente se sentó sobre la rueda pinchada cubriendo con sus manos de no enseñar su pequeña topa interior debido a si pequeña falda. - esto no es justo…- se lamentaba reposando el rostro en las rodillas frías.

** Flash back**

-:- Durmisa..- dijo bajo su esposo ante sus reclamos.- Durmisa… - levanto el tono haciéndolo audible, pero ella no le cedía la palabra – Durmisa! – el sonido de su nombre sonó como la orden para un perro, dada con seguridad en un tono alto y monocorde. El cuarto se sumió en silencio y los y el suspiro. Posiblemente de asco ante las lágrimas de ella que comenzaron a caer sobre su regazo por as que intentase detenerlas. Con la vista borrosa por la angustia Durmisa ve a su marido caminando hasta la puerta toando un bolso enorme y luego deteniéndose en la puerta de salida para calzarse su abrigo y abrió la puerta. Ella vio la nieve entrar y la puerta cerrarse.

**fin del flash back**

/ Fin del capítulo dos/

Disculpen la tardanza… sucede que ahora tengo servicio de internet… y mi novio la utiliza mucho mas la PC desde entonces… eso sumado a que volví a estudiar hace que todos mis fics tengan que esperar como Durmisa; allí sentada en medio de la fría calle a que todo se soluciones para mejor… espero que les haya gustado… por favor comenten... o amenacen a mi familia XD de todas formas somos 13… nunca terminaras de matarnos a todos… muchas felicidades!


	3. Chapter 3

Nunca bailo sola capitulo tres: lagrimas sobre mi falda

Advertencias…; cada vez los recuerdos de Durmisa se ponen más y más feos… XD de verdad… de lo contrario lean.

Resumen; Durmisa luego de su desencanto y de llorar amares decide buscar una salida por su cuenta. Tenía motivos más que antes para odiar el pueblo entero.

Durmisa apretó el folleto contra su pecho y empezó a llorar en silencio en Silent Hill ella lo había conocido… un día soleado de verano sus vidas se habían encontrado… y habían sellado ese encuentro con un helado… peor luego fue un paso más allá aun… y se dio cuenta que la familia d sus esposo era de Silent Hill… que él se había mudado a la ciudad harto del olor a muerto que dejaba el Toluca cuando su temperatura cambiaba y las algas morían… era algo triste pensar que las algas tan fastidiosas tuviesen que morir… pero nada que nos e arregle reproduciéndose en cuanto el calor comenzase en primavera.

Sus paso siguieron perdidos hacia adelante, pero tardo dos intersecciones en girar… no se molestaba en leer los letreros de las calles… porque de rodas formas no el encontraría utilidad… las casas estaban tan cambiadas…. ¿como un pueblo polvoso como este podía cambiar tanto en 10 años? Después de todo no había pasado tanto tiempo desde que habían salido despavoridos de un pueblo sin esperanzas y que se ahogaba dentro del Toluca cada año; angustiosamente pidiéndole una limosna a los turistas desprevenidos que creían ver la séptima u octava mara villa del mundo… y solo era un charco que un par de locos veneraban como un dios… después de todo no hacían eso todo los nativos americanos?... ver algo que los entretuviese de sus vidas sin sentido para llamarlo dios?...

Unos pasos la distrajeron de esos pensamientos extraños. Pasos que sonaban a pantuflas mojadas. El olor a perro húmedo era casi nauseabundo. Y a través de las cortinas de niebla ella pudo ver uno de los trabajadores del parque caminando despacio hacia ella… era un conejo enorme y parcia tener un circulo luminoso el vientre. Quizás el podría prestarle un teléfono.

Hizo cuatro pasos chasqueando los tacos delgados en el pavimento y un grito se corta en su hermoso cuello de cisne al ver que en realidad no era luz… sino la prolongación de espacio en el pecho del hombre y el disfraz. Podía ver la intersección de l otra calle a través de ese pecho abierto. Y el traje mismo parecía hecho de muchas figuras humanas quebradas y amalgamadas para malograr un conejo.

Se dio la media vuelta y comenzó una carrera para alejarse de la mole de carne que con pasos mas largos que los de Durmisa parecía poder atraparla si ella dejaba de correr.

Sus piernas luchaban contra el pésimo diseño d zapatos que apenas le permitían posar los dedos y nada mas… el resto del pie casi vertical y una falda ajustada a su hermoso cuerpo limitaban la longitud de sus pasos y una caída podía terminar en una lesión muy grave que el impediría seguir huyendo. Paso tras paso se preocupaba menos por el charol de sus sandalias, la finura de sus medias ahora rasgadas por el ejercicio o por la estabilidad de su hermoso peinado. Nada importaba lo suficiente como dejar de correr. Entonces simplemente se canso y se volteo para ver a la figura. Introdujo su mano en su bolso donde estaba el arma. Peor solo tocar la piel escamosa de la empuñadura dl arma que la dejo caer nuevamente en su cartera de mano y salió corriendo, dándose media vuelta sobre si para seguir huyendo. Finalmente vio una puerta abierta, peor ya la había pasado cuando se percato de ella. Entonces freno nuevamente y se acerco hasta esta corriendo; dirección que era la misma que la del monstruo, quizás por los tragos de la noche anterior o por el trago que tomo hacia solo un momento corrió y se aferro fuertemente del brazo de la criatura para poder cambiar de ángulo sin romper sus tacos, una vez en la posición deseada soltó ese brazo podrido y viscoso y se interno en el cuarto… que se escondía tras esa puerta abierta. Cerro con violencia la placa metálica y en cuanto encontró un pestillo lo corrió pata evitar que esa bestia ingresara junto a ella. Luego apoyo ambas manos en la alfombra del piso y arrastrándolas un metro dejo roda esa sustancia en donde debía estar… en el suelo y no en sus manos. Solo después de eso pudo respirar y ver a su alrededor… parecía una casa familiar… definitivamente había abandonado la zona comercial.

-:- hum… hola?… - con cuidado se acerco a las escaleras y coloco una de sus manos sobre el barandal de la escalera mirando hacia arriba. – Lo siento… mi nombre es Durmisa… y yo… estoy buscando unos familiares… ¿esto es Silent Hill?...

Cada paso la llevaba más arriba; sin embargo nadie intentaba de hablar…. O realmente no había nadie…

-:-si?- Durmisa llego hasta arriba, creía haber oído un murmullo en el cuarto más lejano del pasillo… peor solo fue la brisa que movía las cortinas desgreñadas que se arrastraban en la alfombra humedad y llena de moho.

En el suelo había una anota que también se enmohecía.

"como adoro tus aguas calmas…

Sueño con tus labios de baronesa,

Tan pequeña, tan frágil… te doy mi vida,

Lamentare con mi salud mi partida"

Y esto? Se pregunto dejando ir el papel por la ventana y luego cerrándola para que el murmullo desapareciera. Era una casa linda, aun para ser pequeña y estar en un pueblo muerto como Silent Hill...

Con cuidado bajo las escaleras y se sentó en la sala de estar en una sillón. Estiro sus piernas y se acomodo las sandalias sus pies parecían cortados por las delgadas tiras de cuero que envolvían sus gráciles y pequeños pies… su falda estaba comenzando a romperse en la costura del lado izquierdo. A pesar de que el sofá y los sillones eran completamente distintos a los de su casa; le traía recuerdos…

…

…

-:- lamento haberme entretenido… es que me invitaron a….

-:- la comida está hecha… siéntate a comer…

-:- ¿no haremos nada especial por nuestro aniversario?... digo… después de todo…

-:-Durmisa, hice la cena… eso es lo especial… - en silencio se sentó a la mesa y comenzó a servirse su plato. El vaso por la mitad era evidencia de que el ya había comenzado a beber…

-:- comenzaste sin mí?... – dijo desilusionada sentándose a la mesa.

-:- Durmisa… - era mirada… los ojos celestes claros de su esposo le traspasaban el alma y cuando decía su nombre casi como invocándola… ella no podía hablar… ese hombre la controlaba… se sentía como una esposa a control remoto.

-;. ¿ Cómo estuvo tu día?... dijo ella sonriendo falsamente mientras se servía la comida preparada por su esposo. Las velas en los candelabros estaban apagadas. Ella tomo su encendedor para poder ver el fuego sobre las columnas de cera.

-:- no lo hagas… no soporto el olor de la cera quemándose… - dijo su esposo limpiándose los labios con la servilleta.

-:- se ven tan bonitas encendida…

-:- mira…- se puso de pie y reviso sus bolsillos tomo una caja de fósforos y encendió cada vela, sentándose nuevamente en su sitio y aspirando profundamente – feliz aniversario Durmisa…

-:- ¿ esto está bien?... digo.. Después de todo… apenas llevamos así un tiempo y ya estamos discutiendo tanto…

-:- ¿con migo has discutido?... yo no he discutido… - rio pesadamente bebiendo de su medio vaso hasta vaciarlo… - a veces no entiendo que haces… ni con quien Durmisa… pero con migo no has discutido… buen provecho.. – se limpio la boca una segunda vez y se puso de pie, caminando lentamente hasta su cuarto caminando reposado en la pared… sosteniéndose de ella para caminar.. Para avanzar Durmisa se quedo mirando ambos platos, principalmente el de su marido a medio comer… era casi una analogía de su matrimonio?

….

Durmisa abrió los ojos y se sentó de golpe … ¿ porque esa casa le traía recuerdos de algo tan malo?... al menos si le trajera los recuerdos de cómo era él cuando eran novios… cuando no había nada de malo… cuando ella se sentía volar si oía su voz llamándola… ahora… esa mirada como la de un predador y su nombre casi como un rugido… l hacían temblar de miedo… la hacían desear desaparecer…

Y él le había hecho desaparecer muchas veces…

…

….

Ella aguardaba en las fría calle a que el pasara a buscarla. Miraba su reloj de pulsera mientras dejaba otro mensaje en su correo de voz.

-:- hace tres cuartos de hora que espero aquí!... ¿ vas a venir pronto?... esperaré diez minutos más… de lo contrario me tomar un taxi…

Pasados veinte minutos ella seguía allí y de mala gana esperaba un auto que pudiese devolverla a su hogar.

Al abrir la puerta la cena fría esperaba en la mesa y le aguardaba la nota… vuelvo enseguida, comienza tu sola. Decía el papel de puño y letra. Ella se preparo un café y espero… toda la madrugada… y el llego al otro día de noche sonriendo inocentemente alegando tan solo un " oh! Te dije que no me esperaras… como se me hizo tarde… pase directo a trabajar.

…

…

Durmisa no quería recordar mas… se calzo sus zapatitos y camino hacia la cocina de la casa, no había sillas, por lo que ella no podía estimar el número de habitantes… tampoco había mesas… solo el resto de los muebles. Se acerco al fregadero para lavarse las manos… al abrir la llave el agua hizo primero un sonido extraño; y luego un par de litros verdes amarronados se transformó nuevamente cristalina y se enjuago las manos. Mientras se secaba en los trapos que solían ser las cortinas vio en el secador de platos un biberón . Lo tomo mientras una lagrima se derramo por su cara… llevándose consigo el maquillaje caro. Ambos querían ese bebe… mucho… peor él no quería buscarlo… ¿ porque las cosas más simples eran siempre las más difíciles?... un hijo no es algo que deba buscarse o no… debía estar dispuestos a esperarlo porque se enojaba?

…

…

-:- ¿ hablas de verdad? – rio secando los platos poniéndolos en la alacena.

-:- estamos bien, digo económicamente… entre nosotros… ¿ no quieres ser el padre de un bebe conmigo? Ser una familia…

-:- tú eres la única familia que necesito…

-:- pero yo… quiero estar contigo…

-:- estamos juntos Durmisa… ¿ yo no te vasto? Nos tendremos el uno al otro… cuando sea el momento hablaremos juntos de tener cuántos hijos la vida nos regale… - se paso el trapo por la cara y se camino hasta el sofá donde se sentó palmeando a su lado para que su esposa se sentase junto a él.

-:- me voy a bañar… - Durmisa abandono casi corriendo la sala de estar… por que el detestaba la debilidad de sus lágrimas… si ella pudiese ser así de fuerte…

…

…

El sueño la invadió, quizás por el cansancio de recordar cosas tan dolorosas… tomo otro trago el alcohol que el hombre le había dejado, mientras intentaba recordar algo bueno de su matrimonio, que de hecho habían momentos muy dulces… pero eran tan ínfimos y fugaces… y cada uno a medida que pasaba el tiempo se iba destiñendo por el peso de la rutina y de las maltratos…

…

…

Durmisa se tomaba la ropa como si ella tuviese la culpa de lo que había sucedido; la cama tenia las sabanas rotas y llenas de sangre con su mano derecha cubría su ojo izquierdo que comenzaba a ponerse morado y con la izquierda se abrazaba desconsolada. Odiaba cuando el ser que mas la amaba era quien más la hería… peor así era… y ahora toda la responsabilidad caía sobre ella.. Es muy difícil intentar de ser feliz… simplemente hay personas que nacen sin ese derecho…

….

….

Lloraban sin cesar sus ojos en penitencia y en silencio por tantos recuerdos amargos… pero no podía continuar así. Desde la puerta trasera el conejo había logrado entrar, solamente que esta vez era aun más violento, y la carne que antes estaba semi rosada ahora mostraba una color purulento y negruzco; como la muerte misma.

-:- ah! – grito ella paralizándose en este acto de miedo, mientras esa cosa se acercaba haciendo que las maderas del piso temblaran y sucumbieran ante su tamaño, como sucumbía interiormente Durmisa cuando tenía en frente la mirada de lobo de su esposo… esa mirada predadora…

Se dio la vuelta lo más rápido que pudo y corrió escaleras arriba, sus pies estaban muy adoloridos, era una odisea para cualquier persona caminar es esos zapatos, lo que hacia Durmisa ahora merecía una condecoración especial.

Una vez sobre la escalera vio una mesita que podía arrojar para detenerlo unos segundos; tomo el ligero pedazo de madera y lo levanto al nivel de su cabeza… pero los recuerdos…

…

…

Ya estaba harta de que le gritara de esa manera, ella quería ser respetada y amada… tomo el florero que descansaba cerca de sus manos y lo arrojo hacia la cabeza del hombre que no dejaba de corregirla. Un silencio de sorpresa se genero hasta que el hombre avanzo dando dos largas zancadas y la tomó del cuello para ponerla aun mas incomoda contra la pared ajustando su cuello para que viera quien era el jefe.

-:- me tienes harto! Ya no te soporto… si no te amara estarías muerta Durmisa! – con esa misma fuerza con al que siempre la había manipulado la alejo de la pared y la tiro sobre el sofá siguiéndola como el gato al ratón, coloco su pesada mano sobre los botones de su camisa…. Y mejor era no seguir recordando…

…

…

Cuando salió de su espacio interior el monstruo ya estaba a pocos peldaños de alcanzarla; ella se escondió entonces en la primera de las habitaciones que se encontraban ahí y coloco la pequeña silla de escritorio para trabar la puerta…. Ella saldría de Silent Hill con vida… si; saldría con vida de todo aquello…. Muy cansada reposo su espalda conrea la puerta que no dejaba de vibrar insistentemente.

/((( Fin del capítulo tres!))/

Espero que les haya gustado… hacia mucho que no publicaba… estoy realmente esperando a que contesten…s i? bueno un beso a todos…

Y no se dejen violentar… ¬¬ no sean como Durmisa!


	4. Chapter 4

Nuca bailo sola

Capitulo cuatro: bebidas de media noche y el teléfono que no suena.

…

…

Resumen; en su intento de huir Durmisa se introduce en una casa y dentro de ella comienza a investigar

…

…

Era sin duda el lecho de un joven o una joven de secundaria o de universidad… en una pared pendían muchos listones de distintas disciplinas, algunas intelectuales y otras deportivas… pero sobre la cama un periódico viejo en que se habla de un joven que fue encerrado en un refrigerador como una "broma de sus compañeros"… y que el hospital no daría información a los medios… ¿ era el cuarto de uno de esos jóvenes?... de la víctima o el victimario?... se aproximó al enorme armario que descansaba sus pies sobre ese suelo de tablas, en el espejo frontal había una lista de números telefónicos , casi todos incompletos, abrió la puerta pasando por alto las anotaciones numéricas y se encontró con un mensaje. "cometí el error de dejarle mi número esa noche… ella nunca me llamó de nuevo… soy un perdedor…

-:- no mucha suerte con las muchachas…. ¿porque siempre le sucede lo mismo a los que cuelgan sus listones en la pared? Imagino que los colores de los premios matan todo su sex appeal…

Detrás de la nota vio que al luz se colaba por el fondo del mueble; de hecho era un agujero del tamaño de un puño que comunicaba con la habitación contigua, ella podía ver una cama y un par de bultos de ropa, como el cuarto de un niño desordenado o un adolescente rebelde… quizás ambas…

Volvió la atención al cuarto en el que ella estaba, se acostó en la cama ajena, en cuanto se sintió cómoda, sobre el cobertor se dio cuenta de un detalle muy incomodo, era una mujer casada; y sin embargo se sentía más cómoda en camas ajenas… con olores ajenos…se sentó inquiera por este pensamiento y s e miro al espejo, con sus dedos intentaba acomodarse lo poco de maquillaje que quedaba en el área de sus ojos y limpio el excedente que había en sus mejillas. Volvió a sentarse y abrió su pequeño bolso de mano, quito la pistola de su envoltura de papel e intento de tomarla, pero le daban tanto rechazo las armas de fuego. Sin embargo la culpa no era de la espantosa reputación de las armas de fuego; su amor nuevamente intoxicaba todo lo que vivía… se apunto a sui misma a través del espejo invocando aquel recuerdo desagradable.

…

…

Con ambas manos sostenía el arma que le había robado de la gaveta. Él le había dicho muchas veces que la guardaba cargada… con la lengua recorría el borde superior de sus dientes y estaba esperando a que el cruzase la puerta… ya había llegado a su propio limite…

-:- hola dur… - por un momento su mirada s e vio sorprendida por el guiño plateado de aquel artefacto. – deja eso mujer, vas a lastimarte…

-:- no, no lo hare! – afirmo sus paso y se sintió lista para disparar, pero ella lo amaba, no s e perdonaría herirlo… sin embargo estaba tan cansada… y él como si nada seguía avanzando hacia ella.

Cuando estaban a un paso uno del otro Durmisa gatillo con los ojos abiertos, en un acto de sangre fría, pero la bala no salió ni la primera, ni la segunda ni la tercera vez que rito del gatillo.

-:- perdóname, no quise hacerlo! – escalmo llorando cuando dejo caer el arma presa de su miedo hacia él, sin embargo se sintió cruelmente abrazada mientras ambos caían sobre la cama, breves instantes después ella luchaba para que él se alejara, siempre que la tenía en la cama la lastimaba por completo; no se detenía en los insultos de siempre; le demostraba su fuerza macándole el cuerpo con mordidas nada románticas, apretones , todo ello sumado al frio sexo sin amor… para ella siempre era lo mismo, lidiar con él para salir lo menos herida posible hasta que finalmente lo sentía derramarse en su interior.. Le daba tanto asco…

Ya rendida en la cama cansada de tanto llorar y suplicar en vano lo vio saliendo del cuarto con la pistola entre las manos.

…

…

Cuando abrió los ojos, todo el maquillaje que había puesto en su lugar… había caído en sus mejillas de nuevo… que sentido tenía acomodarlo nuevamente?

Tomo el pañuelo de su bolso y se limpio nuevamente, cuando sus ojos despejados de lagrimas vieron por fin con claridad pudo notar en una esquina , escrita con un marcador indeleble " we 2 in love 4 ever"

Sus ojos se inundaron nuevamente de lágrimas pero estas eran más dulces y también más amargas..

…

…

Con cuidados e acerco por detrás de su enamorado

-:- estudiando?... ¿en qué momento yo entro a ser más importante que tu carrera?

-:- ah!.. Allí estabas… - sonrió cerrando el libro que tenía casi sobre sus narices y suspiro. – jamás serás el segundo lugar de mi vida… sin ti.. Preferiría estar muerto…

-:- te amo…- dijo ella mientras lo abrazaba.. Y le daba un beso

-:- yo también, peor ten cuidado… - con el índice se toco el reciente beso comprobando que estaba ahora lleno de pintura labial.

-:- mira como estas..- sonrió limpiándole la mejilla con su pañuelo de bolsillo- roma.. Luego devélamelo limpio… este lápiz es muy difícil de quitar…

Días después en su bolso encontró el mismo pañuelo, peor en un vértice constaba la frase que perduraría los años que lo hiciese la tela.

…

…

-:- ¿Por qué me enamora de un monstruo? Seguro lo tengo merecido…

Se puso de pie y camino hasta le espejo. Tomo su lápiz delineador de ojos y estaba por pintarse, arreglarse al menos para la muerte inevitable, ya que la bestia seguía intentando de forzar la puerta. Peor antes de comenzar el primer trazo comenzó a rellenar los espacios vacios con 2 y 4 , de la nada, el teléfono que descansaba sobre la mesa de noche comenzó a sonar. Ella corrió y lo atendió

-:-oh! Madre de dios!- el grito la dejo helada, no podía reconocer la voz familiar – esta enfermo! Todo el pueblo lo está! Quien escuche esto… por favor quítese la vida… y díganle a Durmisa que los siento!

-:- soy yo!- reconoció la voz quebrada y descontrolada del hombre que la había arrastrado a Silent Hill… pero ahora solo se oía como una parte de eso… como si la estadía en el pueblo hubiese quitado una a una sus virtudes.

Los gritos de cosas perturbadoras y sin sentido se prolongaron hasta que Durmisa colgara sobre el pañuelo con su lápiz de ojos había escrito algunos números interesantes que él había estando gritando del otro lado del teléfono.

Tras colgar se acerco nuevamente al mueble roto y con solo empujar con algo de fuerza logro desfondar la madera y proyectarse a si misma del otro lado, dejando su cuerpo completamente intacto. Este cuarto completamente desordenado le recordaba mucho el de los de sus novios en la adolescencia.. S sentó en el borde de la cama destendida y pensó brevemente que pudo haberse casado con cualquiera de ellos y hubiese acabado mejor.. Tanto elegir había quedado con las sobras…

Una guitarra desastrosa y varias anotaciones con canciones de amor… detestaba ser tan romántica a veces… había hecho muchas cosas por una que otra flor. En el pequeño escritorio del "músico" estaban documentos extraños, como una tramitación de divorcio tachada con varios insultos y dos actas de defunción de niños pequeños.

-:- pobre muchacho… las fechas de fallecimiento de los niños y la de los tramites del divorcio son demasiado cercanas… seguro que se siente muy perdido y muy solo…

Dejo los papeles donde los encontró y camino un poco más. Un sonido estruendoso casi la hace gritar, por el instinto cerro su garganta, la bestia e forma de conejo había roto la puerta de la habitación contigua y parecía destrozar todos los muebles… ante el riesgo e que descubriese el camino hasta ella se metió en el closet y cerró las puerta. En el piso de este además de zapatillas sucias encontró municiones de pistola, no sabía cómo se utilizaban, pero las metió en su pequeño bolso, antes de acabar como ese tipo, ella se dispararía… es mas… estaba dudando si hacerlo o no en ese momento.. Pero contrario a todo… amaba vivir

Sus ojos se movían por el pequeño cubículo esperando en final… como un creyente lo haría rezando ella lo hacía distrayéndose, de los posible no enterarse lo que sucedía. Abrió nuevamente la licorera y dio un sorbo más, estaba por dar el segundo, de todas formas mientras más ebria estuviese menos sentiría la muerte; pero un hallazgo más interesante la hizo cerrar la botellita y guardarla…

Detrás de la ropa colgada de manera improlija había una puerta!

Pellizcó el picaporte y se arrojo fuera de ese cuarto. Quedando en uno de bebe o de niño muy pequeño.

-:- esta casa no tiene privacidad alguna por lo visto.. – dijo Durmisa cerrando la puerta y trabándola con una mecedora.

Se acostó en la camita abrazando un oso de felfa con aroma a bebe. Las lagrimas comenzaron a caer de sus ojos… varias veces había pensado en quedarse embarazada sin el consentimiento de su esposo… pero… ¿ eso no sería malo para los tres'… ¿era tan egoísta pensar al menos una vez en lo que solo ella deseaba sin pensar en nadie más?

Ese lugar aunque limpio y perfumado era el que más daño le hacía casi podía sentir el tener a un niño en sus brazos… peor solo era un animal de felpa… soltó ese sueño estúpido como una añoranza imposible y camino hasta un pequeño estante. Donde había tarjetas de fiesta de nacimiento, lo perverso era que parecían manchadas con sangre.

-:- esto ha sido una broma de muy mal gusto… no me imagino a ningún padre dejando esto en el cuarto de su niño más pequeño…- tomo la primera de las tarjetas, muy bella y delicada si se le quitaba el grueso d efecto del baño de sangre " vengan a conocerme! Soy amy Baldwin! Con mis padres los invitamos a casa…" – Durmisa dejo la tarjeta en su sitio y tomo la segunda y la tercera, ambas del mismo estilo pero los recién llegados eran Bobby Randolph y Thane Martin… - pueblo miserable… todos aquí tiene hijos excepto yo… - suspiro frustrada. Camino luego hasta la mecedora, que tenía un libro de cuentos lo tomo y en la primera pagina un pequeño poema hablaba insistentemente de abrir la ventana y echarse a volar a un nuevo nido, al principio era bello y armonioso, pero luego la letra se volvía nerviosa y solo repetía "¡abre la ventana y salta del nido!" insistentemente, la primera embestida del monstruo contra el cuarto del bebe la hicieron retroceder hasta la ventana que estaba cerrada, con la empuñadura de su pistola rompió el cristal que se había atascado y con sus manos algo heridas abrió de par en par la ventana; bajo ella un corto vacio se proyectaba y del otro lado un balcón desvencijado. ¿Valía la pena arrojarse pudiendo morir solo para sobrevivir un par de minutos más?... ya le habían dejado muy claro que no había salida salvo al muerte…

Dos topetazos mas y la bestia estaba en el mismo cuarto que ella, sin pensarlo se arrojo desde la ventana y cayó en el borde del balcón, sus brazos luchaban por mantenerla adherida a la precaria plataforma, mientras que sus pies se movían erráticamente esperando encontrara como ayudar al resto de su cuerpo a subir…

La estructura se desprendió parcialmente quedando ahora inclinada en un ángulo de unos 45 grados, Durmisa grito mientas seguía aferrada a los hierros, pero esta nueva disposición l permitió trepar una de sus piernas, pero esa vibración desencadeno en el desprendimiento de todo el balcón, pro lo que Durmisa tuvo que saltar nuevamente esta vez hacia el interior de la otra casa. Cuando s e puso de pie tropezó cayendo pesadamente al piso de madera, suspiro de dolor y lo intento de nuevo, con el mismo resultado.

¿Se había royo una pierna? No pudo aguantar la curiosidad y se miro los pies, estaban muy raspados y morados, sin mencionar que sus piernas en conjunto estaban hinchadas por el uso prolongado de tan ingratos zapatos, y una vez más estos artefactos mostraban su inutilidad para el deporte, en su pie izquierdo el zapato había desprendido su tacón parcialmente.

-:- cuanto las amaba… - suspiro Durmisa arrancando el tacón y luego tomando la del otro pie para repetir la acción.

Finalmente se puso de pie a salvo de accidentes esta vez. El cuarto estaba completamente vacío de muebles, pero lleno de inscripciones que demostraban mucha ira, tristeza e inconformidad de tener que mudarse.

Durmisa cerró los ojos un momento t camino hasta la esquina más obscura del cuarto, y se bebió todo el alcohol que quedaba arrojando la lata al vacio en ese momento la criatura del cuarto de en frente también quiso cruzar hasta donde ella estaba, indefensa estaba dispuesta a darse la vuelta y correr; pero por suerte por su falta de elasticidad y exceso de peso el monstruo acabo donde la licorera, sobre unos botes de basura acumulada.

Con tanto alcohol encima lentamente se escabulló hasta un cuarto contiguo y sin prestar atención a que había en su interior se acomodo en una superficie suave y quedo rendida ante el casación, el sueño y el licor. Llevaba mucho tiempo de no estar completamente cómoda en una cama. Suspiro de alivio y se rio suavemente mientras abrazaba la almohada con extremo placer

/ Fin del capítulo cuatro/

A mí me sorprende el hecho de que quería que nunca bailo sola fuese una historia de tres capítulos... epro por lo visto no pude con mi genio de ser tan tan grafica y eso… XD

Espero que les este gustando como viene la mano… pero si, ya estamos cerca del final… ¿lograra huir Durmisa?


	5. Chapter 5

**Nunca bailo sola capítulo 5: márcame el paso**

**.**

_. muchas gracias a mi querido amigo ez! El realizo la corrección ortográfica de todo el capitulo, y sin su ayuda hubiese sido IMPOSIBLE que los dos capítulos de "nunca bailo sola" se publiquen al mismo tiempo XD a si que si lo disfrutaron recuerden que se debe en gran medida a su ayuda n_n_

.

.

Su sueño fue interrumpido por una mano cálida que buscaba acariciar su ombligo, algo asustada Durmisa se sentó y vio la cara de su amado delante de ella, como el día que lo conoció... unos ojos brillantes y una sonrisa picara, una vida hermosa en todo su rostro.

-:- Durmisa…- su voz sonaba armoniosa llamando su nombre…- Durmisa… te dormiste otra vez…

-:- ¿eres tú?...

-:- ¿Quién mas si no? Anda… levántate… - con cuidado se quedo despacio a su lado y cruzo su brazo por sobre el de ella…

-:- lo siento- se sonrojo, mientras temblaba como una niña, sintiendo ese calor que su cuerpo no mostraba… hacia mucho… la cama se había convertido en un sitio tan estéril que le daba miedo imaginarse así a su lado… como la vez en la que se sintió mujer amarrando nudos en las sabanas…- esto es tan raro…

-:-¿Qué?... espera… ¿voy muy rápido?...- el joven se detuvo y dejo de acariciar el chato abdomen de la mujer.

-:- no, no es eso… es solo que ¿no estabas en casa? Recuerdo que me habías mandado a comprar algo… pero no puedo recordar que… entonces… yo… por favor, perdóname…

-:- Durmisa, Durmisa… estabas soñando… pero cuéntame... ¿soñaste conmigo? ¿Cómo es nuestra vida juntos?

-:. No, está bien…- dijo sin ánimos de amargarse con recuerdos horribles, por ahora disfrutaría de este sueño…

-:- Durmisa… si bien hay que decirlo… yo quería esperar a que conozcas a mi familia para esto…Pero ya no puedo esperar… ¿serias mi esposa Durmisa?... ¿te casarías conmigo?

-:-….- sus manos temblaron ahora estremecidas… por el horror del que sueño acabe…

-:-… te amo mi querida Durmisa… cásate conmigo.

-:- no, no me casare contigo… quiero que sigamos siendo novios más tiempo…

-:- Durmisa… - su ahora solo novio se puso de pie y se alejo de ella… - ¿es así de simple… decirme que no? Seré un hombre diferente cundo vuelva…

-:- ¡¿a dónde vas?

-:- Durmisa… no me preguntes eso…

-:- iré contigo…- Durmisa salió de un salto de la cama y se sujeto de su brazo. Que se desprendió, dejando a Durmisa en el piso con el brazo de su amado desprendido del torso.

- ah! Grito al ver como la sangre manaba.

-:- ohh… está sucediendo otra vez…- dijo despreocupado, tomo el apéndice amputado y lo arrojo lejos… - ¿vienes conmigo hermosa Durmisa?

-:- te amo... te seguiré a donde vayas… - sujeto el otro brazo con cuidado de de que no caiga, peor aun así, a pesar de su delicadeza, su amado quedo sin ninguno de sus brazos…

-:- bueno… creo que ya soy más parecido a lo que tú quieres…- dijo relajado y hasta sonriéndose.

-:-¡no! ¡Yo no deseo esto! ¿Qué está sucediendo?

-:- no lo sé… pero no importa… ven, seamos felices… hay alguien que quiere verte…

-:- ¿no vas a enfadarte por lo que te hice?- pregunto Durmisa, aunque el asco de la sangre fluyendo libre la mareaba, y en cuánto vio esos labios acercándose… sus piernas se vencieron y cedió al desmayo…

-:-¡Durmisa! Durmisa!- alcanzo a oír la joven con los ojos cerrados mientras su conciencia se escapaba…

…

…

-:-¿fue un sueño?- levanto la cabeza de la alfombra… algo no andaba bien.

-:-que bueno que estés bien… cuánto me alegro… Durmisa querida… - la joven se vio abrazada por su esposo, el que conoció al momento de casarse, seguía siendo un dulce…pero el rostro estaba ahora más serio, pero seguía viéndolo como el amor de su vida…

-:- yo…

-:- está bien… mejor será que vayamos…

-:- ¿a dónde vamos? – Durmisa no quería abandonar el sueño esta vez

-:- conmigo… - le sonrió, y cuando la estaba poniendo de pie, el luego se irguió- aguarda… ya vuelvo…

-:- ¡NO! ¡Aguarda! ¡No te vayas!

-:- no me tardo…- soltando las manos de Durmisa avanzo despacio hasta la puerta y se volteo luego de respirar – no me sigas Durmisa… te amo…

-:-¿porque?

-:- no hay nada para ti detrás de esta puerta... no hay nada… para nadie detrás de esta puerta… no digas nada…

-:- ¡espera!- vio la puerta cerrándose y se puso de pie. ¿Su esposo había huido de ella?

-:- te amo…-le pareció oír desde el otro lado de la puerta, pero no podía estar segura.

Aparentemente él se había olvidado de ella… ¿habría una mujer mas metida en esto? Ella no esperaría para saber la respuesta. Corrió aferrando su bolso mientras metía la mano dentro de él.

…

…

El corredor estaba a obscuras salvo por una luz que parpadeaba a punto de fallar. Podía oír unos pasos que bajaban la escalera. Durmisa corrió llena de odio hasta el piso inferior, y se topo con ese conejo hecho de carne que se acercaba a ella. Asustada, Durmisa grito el nombre de su marido ¿porque no la rescataba? Algo estaba sucediendo… ¿estaba el a salvo?...

Corrió escaleras arriba desandando su camino, pero la bestia de color verde y morado, echa de carne descompuesta avanzaba hacia ella más rápido aun, incluso perdiendo brazos y piernas, como así también otros pedazos de carne de dudosa procedencia.

-:- ¡aléjate de mí! – la voz se escapaba de manera desarmada, desarreglada, como un violín descompuesto… como un reloj sin manecillas. Pero no podía dejar de correr…

…

…

-:- Durmisa! – el grito de su nombre… el miedo… la tristeza

…

…

Durmisa tomo el arma en sus manos y apunto, pero no podía, le daba tanto miedo… sin embargo recordó.

…

…

-:- no me sigas Durmisa… te amo…

-:- ¿porque?

-:- no hay nada para ti detrás de esta puerta... no hay nada… para nadie detrás de esta puerta… no digas nada…

…

…

-:- ¡Hijo de perra!- grito violentamente mientras disparaba por vez primera un arma, y por su lado el proyectil que salió en ese instante del cañón impacto en la pared sin lograr su cometido. Pero Durmisa ya sabía cómo se utilizaba una, en cuánto la segunda bala, cuando quedo lista, fue expulsada y en su vuelo fugaz se lleno de ese aire extraño del pueblo y se interno en el interior de la criatura que comenzó a avanzar lentamente. – ¡Hijo de perra!- las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar nuevamente y tras cada fogonazo un nuevo insulto, hasta que dejo de moverse.

Se quedo de pie allí… y luego se dejo caer…vencida del todo… su esposo la había dejado y tenía razón… no había nada para ella del otro lado… se puso de pie y se quedo apoyada en la pared.

No tenía nada… estaba varada en Silent Hill sin nada que hacer… ¿a dónde ir?… estaba perdida…

"te amo" oyó del otro lado de una puerta y se acerco a ella. Era la voz de él… pero estaba ¿llorando? Durmisa corrió hasta la puerta del cuarto y tomo el pomo.

-:- ¡no!... no lo abras… dije que no me siguieras…

-:- déjame pasar…

-:- Durmisa… he dicho que no…- levanto la voz, pero seguía llorando…

-:- ¡voy a abrir! ¿Estas con otra? ¿¡Es eso verdad! – a pesar de que ella aceptaba los halagos de cualquier caballero, y eventualmente dejaba a alguno compartir su intimidad, ella nunca se había enamorado de ninguno, ninguno había significado nada salvo lo que no podía obtener de él… - ¡ábreme! Ábreme!

-:-Durmisa… ¡si abres la puerta no habrá futuro para ti!

-:- desde que estoy a tu lado no tengo futuro… - dijo la mujer sacudiendo el picaporte intentando abrir la puerta.

-:- ¿eso piensas?... – es pestillo se corrió…

Durmisa empujo la puerta de madera con la cólera acumulada, mientras sostenía nuevamente la pistola; casi sin apuntar tiro del gatillo, y el estampido la obligo a cerrar los ojos

…

…

Sobresaltada se sentó sobre la cama… ¿todo había sido un sueño? Dentro de su bolso estaba el arma; al rozar el cañón con su mano pudo percibir que estaba caliente… había disparado realmente… corrió hasta el picaporte y las palabras de su esposo retornaron a su cabeza.

…

…

-:- no hay nada para ti detrás de esta puerta... no hay nada… para nadie detrás de esta puerta… no digas nada…

/ fin del capitulo cinco /

Sin comentarios porque viene en el seis (final)


	6. Chapter 6

**Nunca bailo sola: Capitulo cinco cuando la música se acaba (final)**

…

…

-:- no hay nada para ti detrás de esta puerta... no hay nada… para nadie detrás de esta puerta… no digas nada…

…

…

Durmisa sacudió la cabeza y se acomodo el cabello, como si esas largas prolongaciones proteicas fuesen sus ideas en lugar de solo ser su pelo, sucio y desarreglado. Sabía que algo malo sucedería si abría la puerta, pero no había ninguna salida… solo aceptar que algo malo sucedería.

Apretó el pomo de metal mientras su mano estaba sujetando la culata del arma las bisagras lloraban y ella se metió de nuevo en el pasillo, todos los cuartos parecían vivos… las puertas temblaban como si tuviesen miedo, otras ira, algunas solo se cotoneaban pero al final del pasillo había una puerta de hierro inmutable, ni corroída por el tiempo, ni por las emociones de las otras puertas… definitivamente era la salida, corrió hasta esta puerta, la cual tenía 4 cerraduras… quizás por las puertas del pasillo?

De la nada a sus espaldas la construcción colapso y en el vacio se proyecto una escena tantas veces repetida en su cabeza; su esposo criticándola al llegar de una fiesta…

…

…

-:- te ayudo a… - se ofreció nerviosa

-:- no, yo puedo solo… déjame…- el hombre se paro y realizo su recorrido junto a la pared, como una parte de ella. Abriendo la puerta por su preso y cerrándola primitivamente… esa noche ella recordó que la paso ene l cuarto de invitados… por ahora camino para seguirlo y ver que escondía… la fisonomía de su marido estaba arrojada en la cama, casi como un monigote de trapo… tosiendo mientras se volteaba con dificultad pata escalar del todo hasta la cama matrimonial que tenia las sabanas en el piso… como si aferrarse a ellas hubiese sido en algún momento un intento de subir hasta lo alto de colchón…

Asustada corrió hasta él e intento levantarlo; pero no pudo, no podía tocarlo, todo era una ilusión…

-:- Durmisa….- el hombre apretó las almohadas, sofocando en esta el llamado a su esposa… - tengo frio… sin ti tengo frio…- reconoció entonces ella que había olvidado lo dulce que ese hombre podía ser… aunque no pudiese tocarlo realmente, coloco su mano a la altura de sus cabellos castaños claros y le acariciaba en el aire…. Y así de la nada la puerta se cerro de un azotazo, y cuando se volteo la mujer vio otra escena de su vida, el diario sufrir de verlo irse sin decir más que "voy al trabajo". Ella ahora entendía que podía elegir ver lo que realmente sucedía o solo ignorarlo tomo la decisión más difícil, de abrir la puerta que el cerro al irse a trabajar.

De repente estaba en un hospital. Y por la ventana en la puerta de uno de los cuartos podía ver a su esposo atado a una camilla, con innumerables artefactos conectados a su piel, los gritos y las maniobras de los doctores le daban espanto… algo muy doloroso estaba sucediendo allí dentro… pero no pudo resistir ver más, oír mas… por lo que se acuclillo y se cubrió los oídos… como si fuese una película de horror se cubriría los oídos hasta que la parte fea haya quedado atrás. Mientras la ilusión se desvanecía ella salto para intentar detenerlo y apenas pudo ir un "hasta la semana siguiente"

Durmisa estaba nuevamente en el pasillo y en suelo una llave. La llevo hasta la puerta y la coloco el primer agujero, donde estaba labrada la nota que había encontrado en la casa contigua...

"como adoro tus aguas calmas…

Sueño con tus labios de baronesa,

Tan pequeña, tan frágil… te doy mi vida,

Lamentare con mi salud mi partida"

Entonces volvió la niebla y se vio a ella misma… cuando lo conoció a él… comenzando a ser feliz… la primera vez que hicieron el amor…. Como sus cuerpos se reconocían y se mimaban… y de la nada se detuvo "si me quieres me sacaras de Silent Hill… yo no viviré ene este pueblucho"… y el solo asintiendo en silencio… en sus recuerdo lo había visto sonreír… pero ahora le veía con más atención… él nunca había deseado dejar el pueblo…

Y luego una discusión de él contra su familia por el hecho de abandonar Silent Hill… que el concluyo con " Durmisa es el único dios que necesito!" y cerrando la puerta con violencia. Durmisa lo siguió pata felicitarlo, pero el corrió a la iglesia y se puso de rodillas… " dios… no castigues a Durmisa… yo soy quien aceptara el pecado de ambos… si estas con migo…. Durmisa jamás se enterara de la verdad…"

-:- ¿no querías dejar Silent Hill?... pero…entonces.. Porque no te resististe

..? ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada? - Durmisa increpaba a ese joven esposo que tenía delante de ella.. ¿Porque? … creo que pude haber tolerado seguir en este pueblucho… - intento en falso acariciar ese cabello dulce y hermoso castaño claro…

.

Al cerrar los ojos por la pena creyó que podía desmayarse.. No pensó que había hecho tanto mal... pero así fue, entonces levanto lavista, pero solo tenia una llave y el pasillo horrible delante de ella. Se acerco y la puso en la cerradura contigua, que solo tenía unos grabados que no pudo reconocer, peor sabía que era algo religioso… y de esta forma la cerradura se vio abierta y nuevamente comenzó la niebla... peor drmisa se tapo los ojos, no quería saber mas nada… no necesitaba ninguna verdad nueva... ninguna en lo absoluto… solo recogería la llave y escaparía...

Por sus oídos entraban nada más que gritos y gemidos, y los elásticos de una cama rechinando y golpeando la pared. Aunque Durmisa no quisiera verlo, lo percibía en su cabeza, pues ella había estado ahí… era su cuerpo el que estaba siendo profanando y era su intimidad la que pasaba a ser publica… era ella la que gritaba por ayuda, entrecortando los gritos por otras que le pedían a su pareja que se detengan…

-:- nadie puede rescatarte ahora… eres mía! Ilusa!

-:- basta!- lloraban sus ojos apenas la mitad de las lágrimas por el dolor que sentían . La imagen de la cara de su agresor era muy borrosa, pero ella sabía que era el..

Durmisa se puso de pie y abrió los ojos, mataría a ese bastardo pero cuando sus piernas se incorporaron ella se cayó hacia atrás y lo que estaba viendo se nublo por un flashback.

..

…

Su novio la acariciaba suavemente mientas la besaba y desprendiéndole suavemente la camisa noto una aureola en la base de su cuello de color obscuro.

-:- Durmisa..- se quedo sin palabras y sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas., ella se puso de pie y se acomodo la ropa.

-:- ¿Qué me ves?...- no me mires así… tengo que irme a casa…

-:- Durmisa, espera!.. Te amo..- la abrazo y lentamente la dejo relajarse en sus brazos…

-:- ¿Quién pudo haberte hecho esto?... yo te protegeré… jamás perderás la sonrisa de nuevo…

…

…

Durmisa no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, viéndose allí violada, nunca creyó que la escena fuese tan cruda y repugnante como espectador que como protagonista… poder ver su extremidades elongadas a la fuerza, las manchas en la sabana.. el sudor fio del puro pavor mezclado con el sudor caliente y hormonal de otra persona… una que se amaba tanto en ese momento… peor nuevamente un recuerdo invadió su cabeza, quizás para salvara de la carnicería que presenciaba.

…

…

Luego de haber sido accedida por aquel maniático ella quedó rendida en la cama... al voltearse de lado solo veía el cabello negro hasta los hombros de su violador… la dulce tortura de ser su mujer… sufría mucho… peor sabía que solo era ella "suya" y nadie más tenía ese "derecho"

…

…

Durmisa sacudió su cabeza… intentando aclarar esas ideas tan revueltas.. Si, estaba viendo todo con más claridad ahora… delante de ella era un hombre de cabellos negros y unos tatuajes en sus brazos.. ¿Nunca fue su esposo? ¿Entonces como había llegado ese sujeto a su cama? Y peor aun… porque ella no lo había notado nunca hasta ese momento? Escucho entonces una tos fuerte detrás de sí, se volteo y pudo verse a sí misma sentada ante una mesa… y luego ver a este tipo llegando esposado y sentarse en frente de ella.

-:- cariño, las parejas pelean todo el tiempo… yo te perdonare si estas dispuesta a hablar con la loca que me denuncio… sabes que te amo mucho…

-:- …- dejó una caricia sobre las manos de ese hombre- … quizás estar aquí te haga cambiar yo estaré aquí ayudándote…- la joven no huiría de algo que le parecía su responsabilidad

-:-… todo para engañarme perra! – la ira se apodero del brazo del sujeto que apretó con suma fuerza las manos de Durmisa, hasta que los guardias lo alejaron de ella… y ella partió alejándose de él para siempre.

-:- en qué momento se me escapo todo esto? De verdad nunca fue él? – sus manos limpiaban las lagrimas consecutivamente, pero nuevamente se llenaban… su cabeza se abultaba de recuerdos… así como nunca había sido acariciada por ese hombre de cabellos negros, nunca había sido violentada por el de cabellos claros… ¿Qué estaba fallando en su cabeza? Finalmente la niebla desapareció y encontró las últimas dos llaves…

¿Por qué juntas? Durmisa corrió levantando las llaves en la carrera y las insertó en la puerta de hierro las giro violentamente y esta se abrió.

…

…

…

Durmisa atravesó un largo pasillo a cielo abierto. Hacía mucho frio y la mañana la sorprendía con su enorme brillo y opacas nubes… y al final de este la avenida principal… se vio justo delante del sitio del que había partido con el joven la noche anterior… se sujetó el cabello y se preguntó si todo había sido un sueño; hasta que se percato de que aun tenia sobre sus hombros ese abrigo de cuero…

Romo un taxi pata regresar a casa, y decirle a su esposo que lo amaba… y pedirle disculpas por todos sus errores…

Una vez frente a la casa entró corriendo y lo busco por todas partes… pero el ya se había ido…. No podía creer que ya fuese tarde… tan tarde… ¿ cómo había podido ser?... su teléfono celular sonó y ella atendió el llamado

-:- amor eres tú?- se desespero llorando

-:- Durmisa?... no, solo quería contarte… él murió… Durmisa… lo siento mucho…te buscamos toda la noche… no pudimos encontrarte…

Tras estas palabras ella dejo caer el teléfono y corrió hasta afuera, en la calle, tenía que encontrarle… no podía haber muerto! No, no podía haberse marchado sin llevarla a ella…

Su comportamiento errático la llevo hasta ese estrecho pasillo solo podía llamar a su marido, la última vez que lo había visto fue en Silent Hill. Lo llamaba a los gritos

-:- crespín! Crespín!- entonces recordó que la había llevado a salir a la calle con tanto frio y de noche.

…

-:- Durmisa querida… necesito que compres esto en la farmacia…- crespín le acerco una prescripción médica… regresa pronto cariño…- sus ojos cansados la recorrieron e intentó sonreír, pero la sonrisa culmino estéril antes de ser completada

-:- bien… enseguida vuelvo…- un poco desganada salió finalmente a la calle sin mirar atrás, después de todo regresaría en cinco minutos y lo encontraría allí… esperando como siempre.

Mientras sus pasos la llevaban a la perdición las memorias correspondientes a la cuarta llave ingresaron a su cabeza xofundida, destruyéndola para siempre.

…

-:- ¿Cuál es el diagnostico Dorctor? – crespin miraba a Durmisa que esperaba en el pasillo.

-:- ella no podrá tener hijos… como muchas víctimas de violencia sexual… su sistema reproductor sufre graves daños… imagino que usted como su esposo es el más indicado para comunicarle esta noticia… - el doctor entregaba los resultados de las pruebas a crespín. Este tomo los resultados. Y partió. Al salir del hospital los arrojo en un cesto de basura

-:- no Durmisa… prometí que no volverías a sufrir por él… prefiero llevar el peso de mi enfermedad y de la tuya yo solo…- se dijo en voz alta mientras la mujer se quejaba pe una que otra cosa sucedida el día anterior.

…

…

Según se dice si se presta algo de atención se puede a escuchar a Durmisa… quien lo perdió todo llamando a su amado crespín …

&%&&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%& _**fin de la historia**_ &%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&

Espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mí!

Ahora la leyenda original del ave en la que me inspire para hacer esto… la siguiente historia… el cacuy..

Pero por ahora la leyenda del crespín:

**El crespín es un pájaro del tamaño de un gorrión. Tiene la cola larga y las alas cortas. Su canto parece decir: "cres... pín... cres... pín... Se lo ve en tiempos de la cosecha del trigo, en el centro y noroeste argentino, y su canto otorga cierta tristeza al paisaje.******

**Cuenta la leyenda que Crespín era un criollo bueno y trabajador, que prefería la vida sencilla y sobria. En cambio a Durmisa, su esposa, le gustaban mucho las fiestas y la música y sobre todo el baile.******

**Un año, de cosecha muy abundante, Crespín tuvo que trabajar de sol a sol para poder terminar con la siega y la trilla. Y fueron muchos días; tantos, que a Crespín le parecieron uno por cada espiga de trigo del campo. Una tarde llegó a su rancho muy cansado y sintiéndose enfermo a causa de tanto esfuerzo. Durmisa no le prestó atención; estaba ocupada bailando.******

**-Estoy enfermo y tengo que terminar con la cosecha -dijo Crespín-. Por favor, ve al pueblo y tráeme medicina para poder levantarme mañana y seguir con el trabajo.******

**Durmisa no le dio mucha importancia, pero dejó su danza y partió hacia el pueblo. En el camino se encontró con un baile, donde todo el mundo festejaba la terminación de la cosecha y no bien oyó la música de una zamba olvidó a su esposo. Sin poder contenerse, comenzó a bailar, una y otra zamba, y ya no pudo parar más. Entonces vinieron a avisarle que Crespín se encontraba moribundo.******

**-La vida es corta para divertirse y larga para llorar -contestó ella sin preocuparse, y siguió bailando.******

**Terminada la fiesta, Durmisa volvió a su casa. Crespín no estaba allí. Lo buscó por los alrededores, y nada. Llena de remordimiento, atravesó el trigal sin dejar de llamar a Crespín hasta casi quedarse sin voz. Con el último aliento, enloquecida, Durmisa pidió a Dios que le diera alas para seguir la búsqueda, sin saber que Crespín había muerto esa noche y que unos vecinos piadosos lo habían velado y enterrado. Y así, convertida en pájaro, todavía sigue buscándolo por los trigales dorados de sol, llamando y llamando a Crespín.**


End file.
